


Althur (Alter Arthur) x Emer (Alter Emiya): Happy Birthday (MS X MS)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Althur (Alter Arthur) x Emer (Alter Emiya): Happy Birthday (MS X MS)

Althur's eyes opened to pale light flooding the room with just a hint of good morning. Not wishing to break the tranquil atmosphere, he closed his eyes and rolled carefully onto his back. By the sounds of deep breathing off to his right, he had managed to wake before Emer (Alter Emiya) which was an anomaly in and of itself. Being the little Susie homemaker he was, Emer always woke up early to start in on the day. Though in concept Althur didn't mind, he secretly wished the Alter Archer would wake late more often so The Demon King could take a moment to visually appreciate the one thing he had a hard time expressing: love. 

Being an Alter came with a rather huge stigma. It meant you were devoid of emotion, bent on hate and destruction, volatile, and literally the exact opposite of the "acceptable" original you. For the most part, at least in Althur's case, all of that was accurate and he didn't see a need to correct anyone. It kept away the stupid, eliminated confusion and overall meant he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted and people left him alone. What it didn't mean was that he didn't have ANY emotions other than negative ones. Nothing was farther from the truth.

It had taken Emer for Althur to finally find a way to begin to touch the more delicate emotions he kept locked away: love, affection, happiness, security, and peace. Impossible is the word that escaped every time Althur even hinted at the positive elements of his relationship with the white hired archer with anyone. It made it excruciating to even feel like the emotions he had for and around Emiya were feasible, real, and able to last. Was he just crazy or was this how it was supposed to be when you were with someone?

Chewing his lip, he turned his head to face the sleeping archer who lay peacefully curled on his side facing Althur. He was nothing like his "good" counterpart in either looks or personality. Where Red ("normal" Emiya) was snarky, cocky, wild of hair and asinine; giving his opinion freely regardless of who wanted it, Althur's Golden Boy was reserved, thoughtful, analytical, and sharp but truthful saying only what needed to be said without worry of how the truth affected others. He was also self loathing and an internalizer, which was why days like today were so important.

Althur had made up his mind that today he would make sure Em knew just how important and loved he was. Yes it was Emer's birthday, but Althur had to show him just how important he was aside from that and that his birthday was just an easy excuse to capitalize on already awkward emotions. It was still hard to not reach out and run his hand across the milk chocolaty tan skin marred by a huge golden fissure that ran like a battle scar across it diagonally as it branched out around his eye and over his buzz cut, line worked hair mimicking a golden lightning bolt strike.

It had been the one thing about Emer that made Althur one hundred percent sure the two of them were perfect for and meant to be for each other. Before Althur had met and subsequently admitted his feelings for the Golden Archer, Emer's golden scars had consumed the vast majority of his body; an event that was rumored to continue until his entire body turned gold and eventually consumed him. Once they started being intimate, the advancement of the scars had stopped. It was as if somehow by sharing their mana intimately Althur and Emer had halted the very core of the magic that was consuming the archer, a magic that stemmed from Emer's own projection magic. 

Smiling from one side of his mouth, Althur took one last look at the sleeping man next to him before dematerializing and rematerializing in the kitchen.

"First things first." Althur said with a twinge of anxiety and apprehension. 

There were many reasons Althur didn't cook and clean. The main one resided in another ultimate truth; unlike his beloved counterpart who was amazing at everything, Althur couldn't cook to save his life. It was not from lack of trying, but for some reason things always went wrong. The dish was either too salty, two dry, too sweet, or just plain god awful. Since he didn't have Emer's extensive skills, he was baffled as he picked only the most basic recipes yet somehow they came out trash even if he went line for line. Emer never seemed mad though. If anything it made him laugh lightly before cuddling the prickly saber endlessly. Althur had a sinking suspicion Emer was actually happy he kept failing, but he had no way to prove it so he kept the thought to himself. 

This time for sure there was no way he could fail. Since they were home alone, Althur didn't bother putting on clothes, grabbing a robe and tying it loosely around him. With the robe secure, he went to the fridge, Althur grabbed eggs and bacon and walked back into the kitchen where he set the items down on the counter next to the stove. Bound and determined to make something successfully, he dug into the cabinets for a small bowl. Once the bowl was procured, he cracked 6 eggs into it before grabbing a whisk and stirring so the eggs turned into a yellow and white mess. 

With the eggs prepared, he opened the bacon, cut 3 pieces in half with scissors, and placed them strategically in the pan so he could flip them easily. Turning the stove to 6, he rummaged through the cabinet again for a small steel bowl. Grabbing the smallest he could find, he placed it on the counter as the bacon began to sizzle. Watching the meat cook, it was easy to see just how ruthless the Alter Saber was. His eyes glared intently at the browning meat until some of the grease popped and startled him, making him stab it with enough force to almost slide the bacon over the edge of the pan and tip everything over. Frowning menacingly at the pan, he quick jabbed each piece and flipped it until each piece was cooked to what he hoped was optimal savoriness. Grabbing a paper plate and a few sheets of paper towels, he lay the bacon down so the grease could collect on the towels while it cooled. Cutting three more pieces, he repeated the process with a little less tension, feeling good that his efforts hadn't lit anything on fire or broken anything per usual. 

With all the necessary bacon cooked, he poured the unneeded grease into the small steel bowl before turning to the eggs. Taking a deep breath, he poured the whisked eggs into the bacon greased pan. As the mixture began to bubble, he grabbed a spatula and began releasing the congealing liquid from the sides to make sure nothing burned and all the raw parts got cooked. When the eggs were nice and fluffy, he took the pan off the stove and plated them on much sturdier paper plates, as dishes were Emer's thing and he didn't want the Archer doing anything he didn't need to do on his birthday. As the second plate hit the table, he felt a hand land on his hip and pull him around to face the gorgeous and still naked man Althur had come to love.

"And what do you think you are doing you meddlesome Saber?" Emer said with a knowing look and slight smile.

Beaming with pride, Althur answered as he placed his right hand on his hip and his left finger pointing into the right pec of his beloved. "I successfully made you breakfast. Seeing as it's your birthday and, I guess I like you, I wanted to do something nice."

Raising an eyebrow in gest, Emery says mockingly, "Is that so? Will it kill me? I can't say that I would mind mouth to mouth first thing if it's from you."

Althur scrunched his face and blushed. "Shut up idiot and sit down. It's getting cold."

Emer stole a kiss on the cheek and did as he was told. As he picked up his fork, he could feel Althur's eyes boring into him with the same intensity he looked at things he wanted to kill, quite ominous if you weren't used to it like Emer was. 

"Keep staring and I might choke on purpose." Emer said with a cheeky look before bringing the fork to his mouth and taking a bite of the fluffy egg.

He chewed slowly on purpose, not saying anything until he had swallowed. "Not bad for a plain egg. You did a good job."

You would think the sun had alighted inside the house with how big of a smile Althur gave at the compliment and his achieved success. Course because Emer loved to tease him, he made a request. 

"It needs something though. Can you hand me the third container on the right next to the old bay?"

Althur nodded dumbly, still grinning like an idiot before turning around and stopping dead as he spied the requested container which read SUGAR.

"Please tell me you are joking. That's disgusting. I'm not handing you that."

"Humor me. If nothing else it lets me look at that cute ass a little longer."

That made Althur go rigid as his whole body turned pink. No matter how many compliments Emer gave him he didn't think he would ever get used to them. Grabbing the SUGAR, Althur brought it over and placed it in front of the Archer who gently flipped the top and lightly sprinkled it over his eggs. It took every ounce of control Emer had not to laugh hysterically at the look of abject disgust on the Saber's face. When he was done doctoring his eggs he closed the top, stabbed a piece and held it out for his beloved partner. Althur looked at the eggs, then at Emer, then back at the eggs with a frown.

"Please, for me on my birthday. I promise it wont kill you."

Squinting aggressively, Althur frowned until the eggs hit his tongue and he chewed. The look of utter shock and confusion was just as priceless, but Emer just sat there smiling trying to see how long it would take to put the pieces together. After several minutes, Althur swallowed and looked at the Archer.

"That...that was salt, not sugar." He said baffled.

"That is correct." Emer confirmed.

Then...the stuff in the SALT container...is that...?"

"That is correct." Emer confirmed again.

Several seconds went by as the wheels in Althur's head turned and Emer just happily ate his breakfast as he smiled up at the man he loved endlessly. 

"Why would you...?" Althur asked still baffled and not yet angry.

Emer shrugged. "Because I like cooking for you and if you start getting good, you won't need me for anything really since you already help me clean." He said with a pout as he lay his head on his crossed arms that rested on the table.

Althur just blinked before saying, "What the hell made you think that?" His voice taking on a frustrated tone.

Emer just shrugged and looked away, which made Althur's eye twitch.

"Damn you, you oversized golden egg!" He growled before grabbing the used spatula in both hands. "Now I have to teach you a lesson on being stupid." Then the spatula was surrounded in the dark aura he coated his sword with. "Prepare to get that ass beat."

Emer's head shot up as a mischievous grin crossed his lips. "You'll have to catch me first." Then he stood up quickly, showing the chair behind him as he rose before darting off down the hall. It would be about an hour later before the two would find themselves mostly out of breath in the bedroom where Emer lay pinned on the bed with a panting Althur on top of him.

"Do you surrender idiot?" Althur asked between breaths.

"Only if you leave me breathless." Emer replied shyly as his face turned a lovely shade of pink before he released an arm, grabbed the back of Althur's head and pulled him against him for a deep and passionate kiss. 

The two would spend a good part of the day enjoying each other before venturing out into the other living spaces of their humble abode, but of all the birthday's Emer had had, including the ones with Althur, this would easily take the cake.


End file.
